Ostern in Atlantis
by SaffierS
Summary: Bevor Ostern bald vorbei ist, gibt es hier noch zwei kleine Oster-FFs. Was passiert, wenn man als Nicht-Erdbewohner mit dem Osterfest konfrontiert wird und wer hat die ganzen Ostereier geklaut?
1. Etwas verfrüht

Diese Story basiert auf einer 6. Staffel von Stargate Atlantis, die ich in Kooperation mit Bram zusammen schreibe, die hier auf jedoch nicht zu finden ist. Wer nach lesen dieser Story Interesse haben sollte, auch die Staffel zu lesen, dem kann ich gerne den Link zu den Folgen geben. Die beiden Oster-FFs können aber auch recht gut ohne Kenntnisse über die Staffel gelesen werden denke ich ;) Bei Kirah handelt es sich um einen OC, die eine unserer Hauptpersonen darstellt. Viel Spaß! :)

**Etwas verfrüht**

Wie an jedem Morgen stand Kirah am Pier, um Energie durch das Sonnenlicht zu sammeln. Die Augen hielt sie dabei die ganze Zeit über geschlossen und die Hände leicht erhoben. Da sie sofort nach dem Aufstehen zum Pier ging, ohne sich viele Gedanken zu machen, war sie nur mit ihrer dünnen Stoffhose und einem sehr dünnen Trägerleibchen bekleidet. Weil das Oberteil keine Ärmel hatte und der Stoff sehr dünn war konnte sie aber auch schneller mehr Sonnenlicht als Energie speichern, weil mehr Licht auf ihre Haut traf.

Dass sie bei ihrer Tätigkeit, von den Atlantern „Sonnengebet" genannte, auch heute für einen Moment schmunzelnd beobachtet worden war, hatte sie wie immer nicht bemerkt. Wäre es anders, wäre sie nicht sofort nach dem Aufstehen zum Pier gegangen um Energie zu sammeln, sondern hätte sich vorher etwas anderes angezogen.

Nachdem sie genug Energie gesammelt hatte und nur noch einige Zeit am Pier stehen geblieben war, um einfach den Sonnenaufgang weiterhin mitzuerleben, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Die Gänge von Atlantis waren wie leergefegt. Nur die Küchenmitarbeiter waren schon wach, aber dafür schon damit beschäftigt das Frühstück für die Atlanter herzurichten. Die Artemi war dafür immer sehr dankbar, weil sie so niemand in ihrem Schlafanzug durch die Gänge schleichen sah.

Als sie den Gang zu ihrem Quartier erreicht hatte, blieb sie unvermittelt stehen und zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt etwas zusammen. Da lag doch tatsächlich etwas vor ihrer Quartiertür, aber die Frau konnte sich nicht erklären, was das sein sollte und woher es so früh am Morgen gekommen war. Als sie ihr Quartier verlassen hatte, war es auf jeden Fall noch nicht dagewesen.

Langsam ging sie auf das komische Ding zu, das vor ihrer Tür lag und kniete sich hin, um es genauer zu begutachten. Es sah aus wie ein geflochtener, sehr flacher Korb. Darin lag eine Schicht aus Moos und Gras und in dem Gras lagen mehrere Eier. Einen Moment lang dachte Kirah schon, dass ein Vogel sich vor ihrem Quartier ein Nest gebaut hatte, aber dann schüttelte sie unsicher den Kopf.

Erstens gab es in Atlantis keine Vögel. Zweitens hatte sie noch nie beobachtet, dass ein Vogel in nur wenigen Stunden ein Nest baute und auch gleich so viele Eier legte. Drittens hatte sie noch nie einen Vogel gesehen oder von einem gehört, der bunte Eier legte. Das war auch das, was die Artemi am meisten verwunderte. Jedes Ei in dem Korb hatte eine andere Farbe. Sie hatten sogar mehrere Farben in einem schönen Muster. Nur zwei waren einfarbig. Eines blau und eines rot.

Unsicher sah sie sich um. Nein. Einen Vogel konnte sie nicht entdecken. Auch kein anderes Tier, das vielleicht Eier legen könnte. Das Nest war aber auf jeden Fall da und es war auch echt.

Nachdenklich biss sich Kirah auf die Unterlippe und stand auf. Das Nest ließ sie lieber liegen. Vielleicht gehörte es doch einem Tier. Also öffnete sie ihre Quartiertür, stieg vorsichtig über das Nest und verschwand in ihrem Quartier.

In wenigen Minuten hatte Kirah ihren Schlafanzug gegen eine braune Hose und ein braunes Shirt gewechselt und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo neben ihrem Tablett-PC das Buch, das sie im Moment las, und ein großer Zeichenblock lagen.

Da sie am Vorabend noch zwei Zeichnungen einer Antikermaschine für Doktor McKay angefertigt hatte, hatte sie noch nicht weiterlesen können. Das wollte sie aber noch tun bevor sie in das Labor zu Radek ging. Ihr Dienst im Labor hatte auch noch nicht begonnen und Mister Woolsey hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie sich genau an den Dienstplan halten musste. Warum wusste die Artemi nicht.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand setzte sie sich mitten in ihrem Quartier auf dem Boden, suchte kurz die Stelle wo sie aufgehört hatte und begann zu lesen. Dabei nagte sie immer wieder an ihrer Unterlippe und zog einige Male die Augenbrauen zusammen, weil sie ein Wort nicht lesen konnte oder nicht verstand was es bedeutete. Für diese Fälle hatte sie aber einen Bleistift, um die Worte oder den ganzen Satz vorsichtig zu unterstreichen. Später würde Radek ihr erklären, was diese Worte bedeuteten.

Stunden später stand sie auf, packte das Buch und den Zeichenblock in eine Stofftasche, hängte sich diese um die Schulter und nickte zufrieden. Nun konnte sie zum Labor gehen, um sich mit Radek und Doktor McKay zu treffen.

Als sie ihr Quartier verließ galt ihr erster Blick dem Nest. Es war noch immer da und Kirah ging ein weiteres Mal neben dem Nest in die Knie. Nachdenklich betrachtete die Artemi die bunten Eier und versuchte zu verstehen, woher das Nest gekommen war und wem es gehörte.

Wieder sah sie sich um. Das Tier, das zu dem Nest gehörte, war noch immer nicht gekommen um auf seinen Eiern zu brüten und langsam war Kirah sich sicher, dass es kein Tier zu dem Nest gab. Auch sonst war niemand zu sehen und Kirah seufzte etwas. Hierlassen konnte sie dieses Nest doch auch nicht. Wenn nun jemand auf die Eier trat und sie kaputt machte!

Vorsichtig hob sie das Nest mit beiden Händen hoch, wunderte sich kurz etwas über das Gewicht und machte sich nun endgültig auf den Weg in das Labor. Radek wartete bestimmt schon ungeduldig auf sie.

„Guten Morgen Radek", begrüßte sie den Tschechen auch schon, kaum dass sie das Labor betrat, aber ihr Blick haftete auf dem Nest, das sie trug.

Immerhin wollte sie kein Ei verlieren. Wenn es zu Boden fiel würde es zerbrechen und dabei waren diese Eier so schön bunt. Außerdem konnte sie das zerbrochene Ei dann auch nicht ersetzen, wenn sie diesen seltsamen Korb seinem Besitzer zurückgab.

„Guten Morgen Kirah!", gab Radek zurück, der noch mit einigen Daten aus der Datenbank beschäftigt war und ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

„Schon bereit für unseren heutigen Leseunterricht?", erkundigte er sich und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Was bringst du denn da mit? Ein Osternest? Ist das für mich?", lachte Radek als er das Nest in Kirahs Händen entdeckte, dass die Artemi so behutsam trug.

Verständnislos sah Kirah den Mann an.

„Oster? Wir haben hier ein Oster? Was ist das denn für ein Tier? Ist das ein Vogel?", gab sie verständnislos zurück und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Wenn es doch ein Tier gab, das dieses Nest vor ihrer Quartiertür gebaut hatte, hätte sie das Nest nicht mitnehmen dürfen. Dabei hatte sie nur Radek fragen wollen, wer das wohl vor ihrer Quartiertür vergessen hatte.

Im ersten Moment konnte Radek sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verblüfft ansehen. Dann begann er zu lachen und verwirrte die junge Frau damit nur noch mehr.

„Nein Kirah. Ostern ist kein Tier", begann er schnell und schmunzelte.

„Gut", atmete sie auf und ging zu Radeks Tisch um das Nest dort vorsichtig abzustellen.

„Ich dachte schon ich hätte ein Tier beim Brüten gestört", erklärte sie und lächelte den Tschechen etwas an, der das Lächeln auch erwiderte.

„Ich vermute aber, dass ist nicht für mich", stellte er fest und Kirah sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Gehören die Eier dir?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage und er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er.

„Schade. Weißt du vielleicht wem sie gehören? Ich würde sie gerne zurückgeben", erklärte sie und ihr Blick wurde hoffend.

Radek kostete es etwas Mühe nicht sofort zu lachen.

„Das heißt du hast es gefunden", stellte er fest.

Neugierig und etwas schmunzelnd stützte er sich neben dem Nest mit den Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und betrachtete die bunten Eier. Jemand hatte sich damit wirklich sehr viel Mühe gegeben.

„Ja. Es lag heute Morgen vor meiner Quartiertür", nickte Kirah.

„Jemand muss es dort vergessen haben", fügte sie erklärend hinzu und nun musste Radek doch lachen.

„Das verstehst du falsch Kirah. Das Nest gehört dir!", stellte er klar, erntete dafür aber nur einen Verständnislosen Blick.

„Das ist ein Osternest Kirah. Jemand hat es vor deine Tür gelegt, damit du es findest, also gehört es dir", versuchte er zu erklären, während er eines der Eier aus dem Nest nahm und beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Wer auch immer dieses Nest für Kirah gemacht hatte, hatte sich nicht nur Mühe gegeben, sondern auch Gedanken gemacht. Nur in einem Punkt lag er oder sie vollkommen falsch, aber in der Hinsicht wollte Radek nachsichtig sein.

„Das versteh ich nicht. Was ist nun ein Oster?", wollte Kirah wissen und Radek lachte leise.

„Ostern. Das ist ein Fest, das auf der Erde gefeiert wird", begann er etwas ausführlicher und sah zur Seite.

Rodney betrat gerade das Labor und war dabei vollkommen auf seinen Tablett-PC konzentriert. Natürlich aber nicht so konzentriert, dass er nicht Kirahs Osternest bemerken würde.

„Oh. Gibt es heute schon die ersten Ostereier? Schön", murmelte der Mann, schnappte sich eines der Eier und wollte es aufschlagen, ohne dabei wirklich von seinem PC aufzusehen.

„Rodney", wollte Radek seinen Kollegen warnen, aber schon traf das Ei auf die Tischfläche und gab einen seltsam dumpfen Ton von sich.

„Au! Verdammt!", fluchte der Kanadier ließ das Ei los und betrachtete entsetzt seine Hand, die nun etwas schmerzte.

„Was soll das denn? Wessen Idee war das? Kirah! Wieso stellst du hier falsche Ostereier ins Labor? Wenn dann solltest du echte Eier mitbringen damit ich sie auch essen kann!", meckerte er dann los.

Kirah sah den Mann nur groß an. Die Artemi verstand absolut nicht mehr was vor sich ging. Genau so wenig verstand sie, warum das Ei eben nicht zerbrochen war. Es war zwar etwas abgebröckelt und das Ei damit rot mit weißen Punkten an der Spitze, aber sonst noch immer unbeschadet.

Verwundert hob sie das Ei hoch, während der Astrophysiker sich weiterhin beschwerte.

„Rodney. Es reicht!", erklärte Radek schließlich.

„Die Eier sind für Kirah und so wie es aussieht aus Gips", erklärte er weiter, noch während Rodney beleidigt über die Einmischung nach Luft schnappte.

„Wer schenkt Kirah denn bitte Gips-Eier?", nörgelte er schon weiter und Radek verdrehte etwas die Augen.

„Du offensichtlich nicht! Wären es echte hättest du ihr eben alle weggegessen!", konterte der Tscheche etwas gehässig.

„Na dazu sind Ostereier doch als einziges gut. Zum Essen! Dieses bemalen, verstecken und suchen ist ja unsinnig. Nur Zeitverschwendung!", polterte Rodney auf seine typische Art und Weise weiter.

„Wer ist denn dann auch noch so dumm und macht Eier aus Gips, um sie dann anzumalen?", plapperte er beleidigt weiter.

Dabei hätte der Kanadier gerne ein Ei als zweites Frühstück gegessen, wenn schon ein ganzes Osternest hier im Labor war.

„Kirah hat sie vor ihrer Tür gefunden, also wollte ihr jemand eine Freude machen", seufzte der Tscheche und schüttelte etwas den Kopf.

„Mit Eiern aus Gips?", schnappte Rodney.

„Echte könnte sie ja nicht essen", erwiderte Radek.

„Aber ich!", stellte der Kanadier klar.

„Die waren aber nicht für dich, sondern für Kirah!", wiederholte Radek und dieses Mal schien das Argument zu wirken.

Beleidigt zog der Kanadier von dannen und machte es sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch bequem.

Kirah hatte die ganze Zeit über noch immer verständnislos zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her gesehen und sich dabei gefragt, was das nun für ein Fest auf der Erde war und was das mit den Eiern zu tun hatte, die sie vor ihrer Tür gefunden hatte. Vor allem verstand sie nicht, warum diese Eier nun auf einmal ihr gehören sollten.

„Entschuldigung. Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht ganz", sagte sie leise zu Radek, als Rodney sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch vergrub und die ganze Zeit über schmollend etwas murmelte.

Warum der Kanadier nun wieder böse mit ihr war, verstand die Artemi auch nicht ganz. Sie hatte ja nichts gemacht.

„Ach ja. Ostern. Also Ostern ist ein Fest auf der Erde. Zu den Traditionen gehört es, Eier anzumalen und zu verschenken, um jemandem eine kleine Freude zu machen. Entweder nur die Eier, oder so wie hier, ein kleines Osternest. So nennt man das", erklärte Radek nachdem er über Rodney noch einmal den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Vor allem den Kindern. Für die werden die Osternester versteckt und sie haben Spaß dabei die Eier zu suchen. Man kann auch noch andere Sachen in ein Osternest dazugeben. Schokoladehasen und Süßigkeiten ", erzählte er weiter und die Artemi lauschte seinen Worten gespannt.

Unsicher sah Kirah ihn an.

„Also war das Nest vor meiner Tür versteckt?", versuchte sie zu verstehen.

Radek musste schmunzeln, weil das etwas zu offensichtlich gewesen war um als Versteck durchzugehen. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass der „Osterhase" einen weiteren schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Damit du es findest und damit eine Freude hast", nickte er trotzdem, um Kirah nicht noch mehr zu verwirren.

Immerhin zählte der Gedanke und nicht das, was man übersehen hatte.

„Das war sehr nett", begann Kirah zu lächeln und legte das rote, dank Rodney etwas beschädigte Ei wieder zu den anderen.

Radek beobachtete sie dabei lächelnd. Zumindest hatte Kirah nun offensichtlich eine Freude mit dem Nest und das sollte alles sein was zählte.

„Das war es wirklich", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Von wem das wohl ist?", murmelte sie und betrachtete das Nest etwas schief.

Einen Platz dafür wusste sie schon. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch, vor der Wand, wo sie einige ihrer Zeichnungen aufgehängt hatte. Wenn sie morgens aufwachte konnte sie dann immer gleich das Nest mit den vielen bunten Eiern sehen.

„Meine Idee war es nicht. Leider. Ist eine nette Geste. Nur etwas früh", sagte Radek sofort und Kirah sah auf.

„Was meinst du?", wollte sie erschrocken wissen und Radek schmunzelte etwas.

„Wer auch immer dir das heute vor die Tür gelegt hat, hat nicht genau genug in den Kalender geschaut. Ostern wird erst übermorgen gefeiert. Heute ist erst Karfreitag", grinste er schon fast über den kleinen Fauxpas, den sich Kirahs „Osterhase" geleistet hatte.

Verwirrt sah Kirah den Tschechen an und fragte sich, was nun schon wieder Karfreitag bedeutete.

Noch bevor sie aber fragen konnte wurde sie von Evan über Funk gerufen. Sofort hob sie die Hand an ihr Ohr und aktivierte das Headset.

„Hier Kirah. Ich höre Sie Major Lorne", gab sie zurück und lauschte.

Ihr Blick wurde erst unsicher, während sie dem Major zuhörte, aber dann lächelte sie auf ihre typische Art und Weise.

„Ich habe verstanden Major Lorne. Ich mache mich auch gleich auf den Weg", antwortete sie und Radek, der sie die ganze Zeit über still beobachtet hatte, runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist etwas passiert?", forschte der Tscheche, nachdem Kirah den Funkkontakt mit dem Soldaten beendet hatte und nach dem Nest griff.

„Eine wichtige Mission", gab sie zurück und lächelte.

Nun war Radek aber verwirrt, denn soweit er wusste sollte es über die Feiertage keine Missionen für die Teams geben.

„Eine Mission? Geht es um die Wraith?", vermutete er sofort, aber Kirah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Um Eier", gab sie zurück, verabschiedete sich höflich lächelnd und verließ dann schnell gehend das Labor, während Radek ihr mit offenem Mund nachsah.


	2. Fieberhafte Suche nach dem Ostereierdieb

Fieberhafte Suche nach dem Ostereierdieb

Seufzend saß Richard Woolsey in seinem Büro und hätte am liebsten die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammengeschlagen. Was er gerade erfahren hatte konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Wie sollte er das nur den Menschen auf Atlantis erklären? Sie würden ihm sein Büro einrennen, sobald sie davon erführen, genauso wie am gestrigen Tag.

Er hatte kaum eine Minute durcharbeiten können, ohne dass er von einer aufgewühlten Person gestört wurde, die eine Beschwerde hervorbringen wollte. Bei den ersten zwanzig Personen hatte er noch aufmerksam zugehört und sich gelegentlich Notizen gemacht.

Aber nachdem der Ansturm einfach nicht abbrechen wollte und es sich immer wieder um ein und dieselbe Beschwerde handelte, konnte er schließlich nur noch gelegentlich nicken und jedes Mal bedauern, dass es ihm leid tue, er aber an der Situation nichts ändern könnte.

Wie ein Lauffeuer hatte es sich am gestrigen Tag verbreitet, dass der Küchenchef von Atlantis Woolsey in seinem Büro aufgesucht hatte, um ihm eine folgenschwere Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

In diesem Jahr würde es keine bunt bemalten Eier zu Ostern geben. Es sei ihm zu viel Arbeit, für die vielen auf Atlantis lebenden Menschen so viele Ostereier anzumalen. Aus diesem Grund würde es nur ganz normale gekochte Eier an Ostersonntag und Ostermontag geben.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, als der erste entrüstete Techniker in Richards Büro stürmte und ihn bei der Arbeit störte. Fünf Minuten lang durfte der Leiter der Stadt sich anhören, dass es Tradition sei an Ostern bunte Eier zu essen und der Küchenchef diese Tradition nicht einfach brechen konnte, weil er keine Lust hatte.

Kaum war der Techniker aus dem Büro verschwunden, stand schon ein völlig aufgelöster Botaniker im Raum. Dem Botaniker folgte eine Wissenschaftlerin, der Wissenschaftlerin folgte ein Soldat und so ging es den ganzen Tag lang weiter.

Verzweifelt hatte Richard versucht den Küchenchef dazu zu überreden die Eier doch bunt zu färben, aber leider ohne Erfolg.

Nachdem am heutigen Morgen, einen Tag vor Ostersonntag, bisher noch keine erneuten Beschwerden in seinem Büro gelandet waren, wollte er schon erleichtert aufatmen und sich beruhigt auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Leider hatte er nicht mit ungeahnten Komplikationen gerechnet.

Vor wenigen Minuten war der Küchenchef erneut in sein Büro spaziert und Woolsey hatte schon gehofft, dass dieser es sich letztendlich doch noch umentschieden hatte und die Eier nun doch färben wollte. Es kam aber ganz anders.

Erneut seufzend beschloss er, dass dieses Problem so schnell wie möglich behoben werden musste und betätigte sein Headset.

„Colonel Sheppard, hier ist Richard Woolsey. Kommen Sie bitte umgehend in mein Büro."

„Was gibt es denn Mr. Woolsey?", meldete John sich auch sofort.

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen, wenn Sie hier sind. Beeilen Sie sich aber bitte, es ist wichtig."

„Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei Ihnen."

Ungeduldig wartete Richard auf die Ankunft des Colonels, unfähig sich auf seine Akten zu konzentrieren, da er befürchtete, dass jeden Moment der erneute Ansturm auf sein Büro losgehen könnte.

Aber er hatte Glück. John war pünktlich fünf Minuten später da und noch immer hatte sich niemand unerwünschtes blicken lassen.

„Sie klangen sehr dringend gerade über Funk. Was gibt es denn? Hat es einen erneuten Wraithangriff gegeben oder ist ein Team noch nicht zurückgekehrt?", fragte John und setzte sich Woolsey gegenüber.

„Nein, die Wraith verhalten sich die letzten Wochen überaus still und zurzeit ist gar kein Team auf Außenmission. Das Problem ist viel gravierender und raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv."

Verwirrt verzog John das Gesicht und fragte sich, um was für ein Problem es sich handeln konnte, das noch schlimmer war als die Wraith.

„Der Küchenchef war vorhin bei mir und …"

„und er lässt sich einfach nicht davon überzeugen die Ostereier bunt zu färben und jetzt planen die Leute hier eine Meuterei?", scherzte John belustigt.

„Nein, keine Meuterei, zumindest bis jetzt nicht. Aber wenn wir an der gegebenen Situation bald nichts ändern wird es vielleicht tatsächlich dazu kommen", erklärte Woolsey, jedoch ohne eine Spur von Humor.

„Heute Nacht hat jemand die Eier aus der Küche geklaut. Sie müssen unbedingt ein Team zusammenstellen und den Dieb finden. Wenn herauskommt, dass es zu Ostern kein einziges Ei geben wird, rennen die mir das Büro ein. Es ist schon schlimm genug, das die Menschen hier über die Feiertage nicht bei ihrer Familie sein können und da wünschen die sich wenigstens ansatzweise ein vernünftiges Osterfest."

Erstaunt schaute John den Leiter der Stadt an.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst! Ich soll einen Ostereidieb finden? Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie groß diese Stadt ist?"

„Ich weiß auch, dass diese Stadt riesig ist, aber wo soll ich denn so schnell, so viele Eier als Ersatz herbekommen? Das SGC hat erst fast den gesamten Bestand an Eiern auf einer benachbarten Farm in Colorado Springs aufgekauft, um sich und uns damit zu versorgen. Wo sollen die denn einen Tag vor Ostern erneut so viele Eier hernehmen?"

John merkte, dass es Woolsey ernst war und konnte seine Entscheidung sogar nachvollziehen. Er hatte gestern mitbekommen, wie verärgert und enttäuscht die Bewohner von Atlantis reagiert hatten, als die Neuigkeit die Runde gemacht hatte, dass es keine gefärbten Eier geben würde.

„Ok, ich trommel mein Team zusammen und ich werde mit Lorne reden. Er und sein Team können uns unterstützen."

Erleichtert lehnte Richard sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wünscht dem Colonel von ganzem Herzen viel Glück bei der Suche, als dieser das Büro verließ um Rodney, Ronon und Teyla von der ungeplanten Mission in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Wir sollen was? Das kann doch nicht Woolseys Ernst sein!"

John hatte geahnt, dass Rodney so reagieren würde, kaum hatte er das Labor des Astrophysikers betreten. Ronon und Teyla hatte er bereits über Funk Bescheid gesagt, Rodney hatte sein Headset jedoch abgeschaltet. Also war Sheppard zielstrebig zum Labor gelaufen und hatte McKay wie erwartet dort angetroffen.

Komplett auf die Arbeit konzentriert hatte John sich bei dem Anblick sofort gedacht, dass er niemals freiwillig alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, nur um auf Eiersuche zu gehen.

„Es ist sein völliger Ernst. Anders als du wollen die Menschen hier die Feiertage gebührend begehen und da gehören Ostereier nun einmal dazu. Es ist also wichtig, dass wir die Eier bis morgen früh zurückgebracht und den Dieb festgesetzt haben."

„Ich kann aber doch für so etwas nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen. Ich habe noch so viel zu tun und Zelenka ist auch noch nicht aufzufinden, so dass alles an mir hängen bleibt", meckerte Rodney sofort weiter.

„Die Arbeit läuft dir schon nicht weg. Und soweit ich weiß, beteiligt Zelenka sich mit an der Eier suche. Als ich Major Lorne vorhin erklärt habe, dass er sein Team zusammen rufen sollte, um sich ebenfalls auf die Suche zu machen, sagte er später etwas davon, dass Radek ihnen helfen würde, da er wohl gerade mit Kirah zusammen gelesen hat als Lorne ihr Bescheid gesagt hatte."

Wiederwillig sah Rodney ein, dass John das Labor nicht eher verlassen würde, bis er nicht seine Zusage bekommen hatte und ihn bei der Suche begleitete und stimmte daher zähneknirschend zu.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich komme ja mit, auch wenn wir damit unsere Zeit vergeuden."

„Prima! Dann lass uns sofort losgehen. Teyla und Ronon warten bestimmt schon auf uns."

Zusammen verließen ein fröhlich grinsender John, der sich insgeheim schon auf die Ostereiersuche freute wie ein kleines Kind und ein grimmig dreinblickender Rodney, der noch nie etwas mit der Tradition des Ostereier Versteckens und Suchens anfangen konnten das Labor und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Teamkollegen.

„Das Ganze hat doch keinen Sinn. Wir werden nie fündig! Wenn wir Pech haben, müssen wir die ganze Stadt durchsuchen und das kann Monate dauern!"

Sie waren nun bereits seit drei Stunden unterwegs und hatten noch keine einzige Spur entdeckt, die sie zu dem Dieb führen könnte. Rodneys Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt und John hatte bereits nach einer Stunde aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft der Kanadier sich schon beschwert hatte, dass die Suche nichts brachte.

„Rodney, ich denke nicht, dass der Dieb sich in den Tiefen von Atlantis verstecken wird, wo keiner weiß, ob dort gefahren Lauern oder nicht. Im bewohnten Teil von Atlantis ist die Gefahr zu groß entdeckt zu werden, also wird der Dieb auch dort das Diebesgut nicht versteckt haben. Bleibt also der Bereich, der zwar unbewohnt ist, der aber schon einmal erkundet wurde. Und genau dort suchen wir doch gerade. Es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis wir das Versteck entdecken."

So sicher wie John sich gerade gab war er sich der Sache allerdings nicht, aber er wollte nicht, dass Rodneys Laune noch weiter sank. So langsam bezweifelte auch er, dass sie noch fündig werden würden, dabei war es gerade einmal Mittag.

Lornes Team war scheinbar auch noch nicht fündig geworden, zumindest hatten die sich noch nicht gemeldet.

„Hast du nicht einmal von diesem seltsamen Brauch zu Ostern erzählt, John? Vielleicht ist ja genau das der Grund dafür, dass die Eier verschwunden sind. Der Dieb wollte, dass ganz Atlantis loszieht und auf Ostereiersuche geht."

„Du meinst, wir haben einen Osterhasen hier in Atlantis?", amüsierte John sich über Teylas Vermutung.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Hase die ganzen Eier geklaut hat Sheppard", erklärte Ronon zweifelnd.

„Nein, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Auf der Erde hat es sich mit den Jahren zu einer Tradition entwickelt, dass zu Ostern die Eier von den Eltern für die Kinder versteckt werden. Sie erzählen ihren Kindern, dass der Osterhase die Eier alle bemalt hat und für die artigen Kinder versteckt hat, die sie dann suchen müssen. Das ist jedes Jahr ein unglaublicher Spaß gewesen, das musst du mir glauben.

Mein Vater hielt natürlich nichts von dem Brauch, aber da er sowieso meistens über die Feiertage in der Firma war, hat meine Mutter immer für Dave und mich die Eier versteckt und jeder von uns hat immer versucht mehr als der andere zu finden."

Ein wenig schwelgte John bei dem Gedanken an das Ostereier suchen in Erinnerungen. Dies war eines der wenigen Kindheitserinnerungen die er nie vergessen wollte.

Gerade wollte er verkünden, dass sie mit diesem Gang fertig waren und es hier nichts zu finden gab, da merkte er, wie Ronon aufmerksam lauschte.

„Hast du etwas gehört Großer?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Sateder, der regungslos dastand.

„Von da hinten kamen gerade Stimmen", flüsterte er leise und deutete in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

Alarmiert deutete John Teyla und Rodney an, ebenfalls ruhig zu sein, da sie gerade ein Gespräch miteinander geführt hatten und gemeinsam schlichen sie den Weg wieder zurück.

Als sie etwa zehn Meter zurückgegangen waren, konnten auch die anderen drei mehrere Stimmen und amüsiertes lachen wahrnehmen. Hatten sie es wohlmöglich mit mehreren Dieben zu tun und sie freuten sich gerade darüber, dass sie bisher nicht gefasst werden konnten?

„Moment einmal, ist das nicht Kirahs altes Quartier aus dem die Stimmen kommen?", stellte Teyla nach weiteren 10 Metern fest, als man mittlerweile die Quelle der Geräusche ausmachen konnte.

Als sie schließlich direkt vor der Tür standen musste John ihr zustimmen. Zu welchen Personen die Stimmen gehörten konnte er allerdings nicht feststellen.

„Du hast Recht, sie scheinen tatsächlich dort zu sein. Macht euch bereit, wir gehen rein."

Damit was das Team aber wenige Sekunden später zusehen bekam, hatten sie jedoch nicht gerechnet.

Nachdem sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatten starrten ihnen fünf überrascht dreinschauende Gesichter entgegen. Sie saßen alle zusammen auf dem Boden in einem Kreis und in der Mitte prangten die großen Körbe voller Eier. Jeder von ihnen hatte einige Eier vor sich liegen und war mit Farbe bewaffnet.

Anscheinend waren sie gerade dabei die Eier anzumalen und hatten es sogar geschafft einen großen Topf samt tragbarer Platte aus der Küche zu schmuggeln, damit sie die Eier zuerst kochen konnten. Und tatsächlich konnte John schon einen vollen Korb mit bunten Eiern entdecken.

„Lorne? Was zum Teufel machen Sie denn hier?"

John wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Eines wusste er aber, nämlich das sein Stellvertreter ihn an der Nase herumgeführt hatte. Von wegen er half ihnen beim Suchen. Er, Lt. Commander Melanie Hanson, Lieutenant Arthur McKenzie, Radek Zelenka, ja sogar Kirah, waren die Eierdiebe.

„Sir, ich, also …", stammelte Evan und wusste nicht, wie er am besten anfing.

Auch Arthur, Melanie und Radek schauten leicht beschämt zu dem kommandierenden Offizier auf und fühlten sich bei etwas verbotenem ertappt. Nur Kirah verstand die Situation nicht und konnte nicht verstehen, warum die heitere Stimmung so plötzlich umgeschlagen war, nur weil Colonel Sheppard und sein Team den Raum betreten hatten.

Sie vermutete aber, dass es daran lag, dass nun die Überraschung kaputt war, schließlich sollte es doch geheim bleiben.

Major Lorne war schon nicht begeistert davon gewesen, als Radek plötzlich vor der Küche auftauchte, wo sie sich treffen wollten, um mit der Mission „Rettet das Osterfest" zu beginnen. Der Major hatte allen gesagt, sie sollten niemanden etwas davon erzählen, als Melanie und er dem Plan ausgeheckt hatten und schließlich Arthur und sie einweihten, aber Radek gegenüber hatte sie von der überaus wichtigen Mission die mit Eiern zu tun hatte gesprochen und da war er misstrauisch gewesen und ihr gefolgt.

„Hallo Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Miss Emmagan, Spezialist Dex. Was machen Sie denn hier? Major Lorne hatte doch gesagt, dass sie gar nichts hiervon wissen dürfen", erkundigte sie sich auf ihre freundliche Art.

Und obwohl John eigentlich vorhatte alle dort sitzenden zur Rede zu stellen, konnte er bei den Worten von Kirah nur einen belustigt grinsenden Blick mit allen anderen im Raum anwesenden tauschen.

„Tja Kirah, nachdem die Eier geklaut wurden, haben wir uns auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht und wie ich sehe sind wir soeben fündig geworden."

„Die Eier wurden geklaut? Aber die sind doch noch alle hier. Wir hätten es bestimmt gesehen, wenn uns jemand die Eier weggenommen hätte."

Erneut musste John lachen, machte dann aber wieder ein ernstes Gesicht und sah eine Erklärung verlangend zu Evan herüber.

„Also?"

„Nun ja, wir haben davon gehört, dass der Küchenchef in diesem Jahr keine Eier bemalen will. Nachdem sich so viele darüber beschwert haben, haben wir gestern beschlossen, uns nachts in die Küche zu schleichen und die Eier an uns zu nehmen, damit wir das Färben in die Hand nehmen können. Da Kirah sich unsichtbar machen kann, war es auch leicht ungesehen an die Körbe heran zu kommen. Sie hat sie aus der Küche geholt und zu uns gebracht und dann haben wir sie gemeinsam hierhergeschafft."

„Wir waren ganz schön erschrocken, als sie dem Major vor ein paar Stunden mitteilten, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach den Eiern machen würden und wir uns ebenfalls beteiligen sollten, hatten aber gehofft, dass Sie uns nicht finden würden. Bis morgen früh, wären die Eier wieder alle an ihren Platz gewesen. Wir wollten alle überraschen", teilte Melanie mit, nachdem Lorne nicht mehr weitersprach.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Ich wusste doch gleich, dass es unsinnig ist, die Eier zu suchen. Da siehst du es Sheppard! Dadurch habe ich drei kostbare Stunden im Labor verloren!", begann Rodney auch gleich zu meckern, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Das Soldaten nur Blödsinn im Kopf hatten, hatte er schon lange kapiert. Da war John mit seinen, wie Rodney sie gerne nannte, Selbstmordaktionen, das beste Beispiel, das aber Zelenka, ein brillanter Wissenschaftler, wenn auch nicht so brillant wie er selbst, bei so etwas mitmachen würde, hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

„Na komm schon John. Wir gehen jetzt zu Woolsey und melden, dass die Eier wieder aufgetaucht sind, damit ich wieder in mein Labor kann", drängelte McKay.

John stand aber noch immer da, betrachtete die Szene und dachte scheinbar über etwas nach.

„Ich fürchte es wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis du wieder in dein Labor zurück kannst, Rodney!", verkündete John schließlich.

Der Wissenschaftler sah ihn aber nur entgeistert an und verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Wie? Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass wir uns jetzt alle setzen und mithelfen. Siehst du denn nicht, wie viele Eier noch darauf warten gefärbt zu werden? Da wäre ein bisschen mehr Hilfe bestimmt nützlich, wenn die Eier wieder rechtzeitig an ihrem Platz sein sollen."

Mit diesen Worten ging er zu dem anderen Team herüber und setzte sich zwischen Radek und Lorne.

Teyla war von der Idee sofort begeistert und setzte sich neben Melanie, die ein Stückchen zur Seite rückte, um der Athosianerin Platz zu machen. Seitens Ronon war nur ein mürrisches brummen zu hören, folgte ihr aber und setze sich zwischen Teyla und Lorne, möglichst weit weg von Arthur McKenzie, den er nur mit einem bösen Blick bedachte, und Kirah, die zwischen dem Schotten und Melanie saß, der er keines Blickes würdigte.

Nur Rodney blieb stehen wo er war, schaute den Colonel entgeistert an und fragte sich, ob dieser den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? … Oh mein Gott, es ist doch dein Ernst! Aber …"

„Rodney rede nicht, komm einfach hier her und setz dich zu uns", befahl John schnell, bevor der Wissenschaftler nicht mehr aufhören würde zu reden.

Und tatsächlich gab dieser sich einen Ruck und setzte sich neben Teyla, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher noch lautstark seinen Protest zum Ausdruck zu bringen, weil er dadurch mit seinen Laborversuchen nicht voran kam.

„Je eher du aufhörst zu reden und uns hilfst, desto früher darfst du wieder an deinen Sachen herumbasteln", versicherte John ihm, wissend, dass McKay es nicht mochte, wenn das, was er in seinem Labor machte, basteln genannt wurde.

Ehe Rodney aber erneut Protestieren konnte, fiel Teylas Blick auf ein kleines Nest mit bunten Eiern, das neben Kirah lag.

„Das ist aber ein hübsches Nest mit Eiern. Ist das deins Kirah?"

„Ja", erwiderte Kirah stolz und mit begeistert funkelnden Augen.

„Ich habe es gestern vor meinem Quartier gefunden. Radek hat mir erklärt, dass es ein Brauch auf der Erde ist, jemanden zu Ostern eine Kleinigkeit zu schenken. Genauso wie das Eier anmalen, was wir gerade machen. Derjenige, der mir das geschenkt hat, hat sogar daran gedacht, dass ich die Eier nicht essen kann und hat mir Gips-Eier geschenkt. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, werde ich das Nest in mein Quartier stellen, da ist es bestimmt sehr gut aufgehoben."

„Dabei war gestern erst Karfreitag, da muss sich jemand ganz schön am Tag geirrt haben", fügte Radek schmunzelnd hinzu.

Was der Tscheche dabei nicht bemerkte war, dass ihm ein böser Blick zugeworfen wurde, als er dies sagte.

„Und von wem hast du das Osternest geschenkt bekommen?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht", erklärte Kirah ein wenig traurig.

„Dabei hätte ich mich bei demjenigen so gerne bedankt."

„Du wirst bestimmt noch erfahren von wem das Geschenk kommt", munterte Teyla die junge Artemi auf.

„Wie es mir scheint, hat Lassie einen heimlichen Verehrer", lachte Arthur amüsiert.

Das brachte ihm ein genervtes Schnauben und einen Messerscharfen Blick von Ronon ein, wie immer, wenn McKenzie in seiner Nähe war und etwas tat, was dem Sateder nicht gefiel. Wenn man es genau nahm, war es sogar egal, was der Schotte tat, er bekam immer solche Reaktionen von Ronon oder musste als Punching-Ball herhalten, wenn er nicht schnell genug aus dem Trainingsraum verschwand, während Ronon ebenfalls dort war.

„Was ist denn das?", erkundigte John sich und deutete auf eines der Eier in Kirahs Nest.

„Ist das Ei kaputt?"

„Dr. McKay dachte scheinbar, dass man das Ei essen könnte und hat es angeschlagen. Dabei ist leider ein kleines Stück abgebrochen", klärte Kirah in auf.

Es folgten ein abfälliges Schnauben von Ronon und ein tadelnder Blick von Teyla, was Rodney dazu veranlasste sich verteidigen zu müssen.

„Woher hätte ich denn auch wissen sollen, dass das Ei aus Gips ist? Diese Gips-Eier sind echt gemeingefährlich, ich hätte mir dabei fast die Hand gebrochen, als ich es gegen den Tisch gehauen habe."

„Rodney! Das sind Kirahs Ostereier! Selbst wenn die essbar gewesen wären, hast du doch noch lange nicht das Recht, dich einfach so daran zu bedienen", ließ es John sich nicht nehmen seinen Teamkollegen ebenfalls zu tadeln.

„Außerdem finde ich, dass deine Hand noch ziemlich intakt aussieht", konnte er sich eine weitere Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

Es wurde ein lustiger Nachmittag, den die beiden Teams und Radek miteinander verbrachten. Mit der dazugewonnenen Hilfe von John, Teyla, Ronon und Rodney, wobei letztere doch noch Spaß daran fanden, kamen sie mit ihrem Unternehmen auch wesentlich schneller voran.

Nachdem der Nachmittag in den Abend überging, waren nicht nur alle Eier bunt, sondern auch die Personen mit Farbe bekleckert. Vorerst sollten die Eier noch in Kirahs altem Quartier bleiben, während jeder in das jeweilige eigene Quartier ging, um Spuren zu beseitigen.

Schließlich musste Sheppard sich noch bei Woolsey melden, der wahrscheinlich einen anstrengenden Tag voller Beschwerden hinter sich hatte, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten und da war es besser die Farbe aus Haaren und Gesicht zu entfernen und saubere Kleidung anzuziehen.

Gegen Mitternacht würden sie sich wieder alle hier treffen, um dann die Mission „Rettet das Osterfest" erfolgreich abzuschließen.

„Und? Haben Sie den Dieb oder wenigstens die Eier gefunden?", fragte Woolsey hoffend, ja schon fast flehend.

Wie erwartet, hatte man ihn heute kaum arbeiten lassen und immer wieder waren die Leute aufgebracht in sein Büro gestürmt und hatten von ihm verlangt etwas gegen die Situation zu unternehmen.

Mit ernstem Gesicht saß John ihm gegenüber und gab sich größte Mühe nicht amüsiert dreinzuschauen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Mister Woolsey, aber sowohl mein Team als auch Lornes Team haben den ganzen Tag über alle möglichen Orte abgesucht, wo man etwas verstecken könnte, aber wir hatten keinen Erfolg. Die Eier sind noch immer verschwunden."

Verzweifelt sackte Richard in sich zusammen als er die erschütternden Nachrichten hörte.

„Wer von den Bewohnern Atlantis' würde so etwas bloß tun? Da hat einer wirklich keinen Sinn für Feiertage!", empörte er sich kraftlos.

„Ich habe schon mit dem SGC über unsere Situation gesprochen, aber wie schon vermutet ist es ihnen nicht möglich, so kurzfristig noch so viele Eier zu besorgen."

„Wir haben wirklich unser Bestes getan, aber ich fürchte es wird morgen wohl keine Eier geben."

John hoffte, dass Woolsey das verräterische Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln nicht sah, denn auch er sollte morgen überrascht werden. Aber so verzweifelt wie Woolsey da saß, wegen der Tatsache, dass Ostereier verschwunden waren und der Fakt, dass die Eier in Wirklichkeit in Sicherheit waren und morgen die Leute erfreuen würde, fiel es ihm nicht leicht ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Richard stierte aber glücklicherweise nur mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Schreibtischoberfläche vor ihm und hatte keinen Blick für den kommandierenden Offizier übrig.

„Trotzdem Danke für die Mühe, die sie sich gemacht haben. Sie können dann gehen Colonel Sheppard."

Also stand John auf und verließ eilig das Büro, durchquerte den Kontrollraum und trat auf einen leeren Gang hinaus, wo er endlich erleichtert auflachen konnte, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpfen würde.

Pünktlich um Mitternacht trafen sich John, Evan, Teyla, Kirah, Ronon, Radek, Rodney, Arthur und Melanie in Kirahs altem Quartier, um die Eier zurück zu bringen. Mit vereinten Kräften trugen sie die Körbe Richtung Küche und Mensa.

Nach leichten Umwegen durch nicht so bekannte Gänge, damit ihnen nicht doch ausversehen jemand begegnete, kamen sie in einem entlegenen Gang in der Nähe der Mensa an.

„So Kirah, jetzt bist du wieder dran", forderte Melanie die Artemi auf sich unsichtbar zu machen.

„Stelle die Körbe am besten gleich in der Mensa auf den Tisch für die Essensausgabe und nicht in die Küche, damit es morgen früh auch gleich jeder sehen kann."

Sofort sahen sie, wie Kirah vor ihren verschwand und der Korb den sie in der Hand hielt mit ihr. Nach einigen Minuten schien Kirah zurückzukommen, denn ein weiterer Korb der auf dem Boden stand löste sich in Luft auf.

So ging es immer weiter, bis alle 10 Körbe verschwunden waren und Kirah sich stolz, die Aufgabe bewältigt zu haben, wieder vor ihnen sichtbar machte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns jetzt alle schleunigst schlafen legen, damit wir morgen auch nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommen und die Gesichter der anderen sehen können."

Der Vorschlag von John wurde mit Begeisterung angenommen, denn auch die anderen freuten sich schon darauf, die Überraschung in den Gesichtern zu sehen.

Eigentlich wollte Richard an diesem Tag die Mensa meiden, aber irgendwann musste er ja etwas essen, also beschloss er früh am Morgen hinzugehen, wenn noch nicht so viele Leute dort waren.

Als er aber dort ankam, blieb er staunend und mit offenem Mund in der Tür stehen. Mitten auf dem Tisch, auf dem man sich für das Frühstück bedienen konnte, standen lauter bunte Ostereier.

Es standen auch bereits einige weitere Bewohner der Stadt um den Tisch versammelt und staunten über die Farbpracht, die sich ihnen bot.

Wo kamen nur die Eier so plötzlich wieder her und wer war nur dafür verantwortlich?

Neugierig schaute er sich in der Mensa um und blieb an einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke hängen. Dort saßen die Teams von Colonel Sheppard und Major Lorne, sowie Dr. Zelenka beisammen und beäugten die überraschten und erfreuten Gesichter.

Hatten die etwa etwas damit zu tun? Nein, der Colonel hätte ihm niemals ins Gesicht gelogen, als er ihm mitteilte, dass die Suche erfolglos verlaufen war.

Sie waren wahrscheinlich nur schon sehr früh auf gewesen, hatten die Überraschung bereits verdaut und erfreuten sich nun daran, alle weiteren Menschen die die Mensa betraten zu beobachten.

Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf darüber, was er dem Colonel gerade in Gedanken vorgeworfen hatte und ging dann auf den Tisch zu, um sich erfreut zu bedienen.


End file.
